Freeza
Personality being evil and cruel and having no allies viewing all around him as inferior even his own son Kuriza and hating the fact that anyone could be stronger than himself and killing them the chance they pose that opportunity as seen with king vegeta and his family and only keeping his family alive due to respect towards his father and knowledge he has of their race and knowledge of the universe he has. and having a regal demeanor and dark humor shown with how he kills his allies and enemies and having a perfectionist point of view for his army killing his men who dont meet his perfectionist view of his army and being rather smart but having ego and a superiority complex which often limits his intelligence from being greater History being born on the planet geyser along with his two older brothers Frost and Cooler who at the time already had their own divisions of Planet Trade Organization at this time and frieza having rather high power level for 7 year old even Cold himself was impressed and frieza went on years later to take stocks (Planets) from his father such as Planet Vegeta to name one of the few he was given by his father and years later destroying the planet and leaving few survivors for himself as he was getting paranoid of their power and wanted the ones that useful and not a threat such as Nappa and also had order to do such from beerus who his father had learned him about multiple times along with his siblings and years later hosting a takeover on namek which vegeta a former warrior of his and Son Goku teamed up to kill him and succeeding with his father later remaking him with cyborg parts added on to him but being slaughtered again along with father by Future Trunks and later getting revived by Sorbet and vastly weaken frieza force and obtaining a new form called Golden Frieza in name of him and still standing no chance against goku later on in his two years of hell after his defeat at the hands of the saiyan god form of goku frieza was plotting his revenge b using his mind to better control his ki and increase his power by doing such and getting for a tournament decided to kill goku and ditch the tournament to find out he was had a super saiyan god form and having a fight that lasted about 20 minutes until goku used his mastered version of the form and instantly outclassing the mad tyrant pissed about the defeat and at the palms of death once again he accepts goku's request to help in this tournament Power with Frieza being a son of king cold his power was bound to be great from the start being stronger than gods like North Kaio and the Guardians of the different planets and king Yenma as well as being a equal to his brother in his true form and his power in his golden enhanced true form being close to Saiyan God goku but still being no match for the Super Saiyan God and by the time of the tournament of power only gaining a 50x boost to fight his blue form without kaio ken or mastered variants and only gaining this boost due to a years time focusing his mind on his ki to gain better power and control over the form Category:Frost Demons Category:Male